Sonic raund 3
Sonic runda 3! (Zapiski w pamiętniku.) Witajcie nazywam się Hanna! Ten pamiętnik jest dowodem na to, że to co mi się przytrafiło nie jest moim chorym wymysłem. Ta historia pokazuje, że Sonic jest tylko kurwa jeżem. Są tutaj tylko zapisane wspomnienia, które zostaną ze mną do końca życia. Mama 20 lat i narazie pracuję jako hakerka komputerów. Jestem w tym najlepsza, zostałam nawet pracownikiem miesiąca. Pracownicy często się ze mnie śmieją , bo jestem zacofana w nowinkach gier. Wole klasyki np: GTA , czy The Walking Dead . Słyszałam o grze Sonic, ale nie miałam okazji pograć. Koledzy z pracy mówili mi , że to głupie i te gry nie mają sensu. Zawsze to ignorowałam. Pewnego dnia normalnie pracowałam na moim laptopie. Nagle szef Robert wybiegł zapłakany z biura , jego włosy były ciemniejsze i jakieś tłuste. Sekretarki pobiegły za nim , żeby jak zwykle się popisać. A ja wyłączyłam laptop. Długo zastanawiałam się o co mu chodzi. W końcu moja ciekawość zwyciężyła. Miałam już pójść do jego biura , ale wróciła jedna z sekretarek - Żaneta. Śmiała się tak głośno jakby ktoś opowiedział kawał o blondynce , dlatego że jest brunetką. Obróciłam się na fotelu i zapytałam: - Hej, co się stało? - HA HA HA! Boże! Szef kompletnie zwariował! Mówił o jakimś Sonicu, który porwał Mr Derek i Weslly. - Ha, ha rzeczywiście przecież to tylko zlepek pikseli! No, dzięki za info pa! - Narka! Uważaj na Sonica buuuu! – zrobiła w moją stronę głupią minę i poszła. Weszłam do biura Roberta. To było okropne, wszystko było rozwalone, szafa była przewrócona, a jego ulubiony smoking był podarty, telewizor nie miał ekranu i odłamki szkła walały się po całym gabinecie. Poszłam zobaczyć co ma na biurku. A na nim laptop, który był wyłączony. Postanowiłam sprawdzić co się tam znajdowało. Zamknęłam drzwi wiecie, żeby nikt nie wszedł. Zaczęłam patrzeć co spowodowało u niego taki strach. Pewnie ściągnął grę Sonic.exe wziął wszystko zbyt na poważnie. I miałam racje na pulpicie była ikona: Sonic Advence.exe. Słyszałam o tej wersji Sonica, ale nigdy nie miałam okazję zobaczyć czy to prawda, co się dzieje gdy osoby w to grają. Uważałam, że to bujda z tym, że ludzie są porywani przez jakąś pikselową postać. Chciałam to udowodnić. Miałam nacisnąć myszką na ikone, gdy nagle wrócił szef, który zaczął krzyczeć: - ODEJDŹ OD LAPTOPA, BO ON CIĘ ZABIJE!!! DEREK PRZEZ NIEGO ZGINĄŁ! - Szefie, ale to tylko pewnie hack… - JEŚLI NIE ODEJDZIESZ TO CIĘ ZWOLNIE! – wykrzyknął Robert. Wstałam od laptopa i wyszłam z gabinetu. Minęło pare dni i prawie zapomniałam o tej grze, jednak znowu ona się pojawiła, kiedy dostałam zlecenie zbadania komputera jakiegoś dzieciaka. Myślałam, że sonicowe morderstwa zostały dawno wyjaśnione. Nie mogłam dokładnie zobaczyć co miał na dysku, gdyż komputer był spalony i zniszczony. Jednak odnalazłam malutki zachowany kawałeczek. Na nim była gra Sonic.exe. To niezły Trojan. – pomyślałam - pewnie był tak silny, że spowodował wybuch , ale to nie ma sensu przecież ofiary miały wypisane liczby. Dodatkowo były ofiary żywe tylko się nie ruszały. Po pracy zastałam mojego męża w domu. - Och skarbie jak było w pracy? -Powiedział słodko i mnie przytulił. - No jak zwykle dziwnie…. - A co się stało? - Sonicowe morderstwa powróciły….. - Współczuję… - Mówiąc to wyją wino i zadzwonił do pizzeri. Ja w tym czasie zaczęłam szperać w szufladach mojego biurka. Szukałam jakiegoś dobrego filmu. Znalazłam tylko dwie komedie i trzy horrory. Szperałam dalej i…. Wreszcie znalazłam! Był to film romantyczny. -Nie, weź horror. - Posłuchałam go i wziełam ,,Silent Hill 2”. Bardzo go lubił, mówił mi, że jest to lepsze od 1. Pizza przyszła i mogliśmy zająć się filmem. Wtuliłałm się w niego, a on mnie nagle mnie zapytał: - Skarbie, co u ciebie na biurku robiła płytka Sonic.exe? - Co????.....Żartujesz? Ja nie mam w ogóle gier z Sonicem. Gram na emulatorach. Wstałam z kanapy i poszłam po schodach do naszego pokoju. Rzeczywiście, płytka leżała na biurku. Wzięłam ją w rękę, moje odbicie było na niej . Patrzyłam na nią, czułam się jakby zaglądała mi w dusze. Tą głuchą cisze przerwał głośny wrzask mego męża: - Kotku wszystko dobrze?! - Tak! Już idę! Edward. - Mówiąc to połamałam płytkę i wyrzuciłam do kosza. W czasie filmu napiłam się paru drinków i zaczęłam odpływać. Zasnęłam dosyć szybko, podczas nudnej rozmowy jakiś nastolatków w filmie. We śnie byłam w pokoju, nagle pojawiła się kobieta, miała beżową marynarkę, włosy związane w kok i białą spódniczkę. Uśmiechnęła się i rzekła dźwięcznym głosem: - Widać, że chcesz uniknąć najgorszego… - O czym ty mówisz? Aaaa…. o tej grze. - Tak zgadłaś. - Zanim jednak zaczniesz ten monolog powiedz mi jak się nazywasz? - Ach, zapomniałam jestem Szanon Goldman. - To ty jesteś reprezentantką sekty X! - Niby skąd o mnie wiedziałaś? Przecież nawet nie wiesz nic o tej sprawie! - Właśnie, że wiem! Zostałam już dawno dodana do tej sprawy, gdy Derek odszedł. - Skoro jesteś taka “mądra” to czy wiesz co z nim się stało?? - Został porwany! Kobieta zaczęła się śmiać i nie mogła się uspokoić. Potem zaczęła mnie wyzywać od głupków! - Zamknij się wreszcie! - A po co? Przecież to prawda! Wtedy nie wytrzymałam uderzyłam ją pięsicią w twarz. Kiedy upadła zaczełam ją okładać pięściami. Z jej nosa zaczęła lecieć krew. Gdy przerwałam, ona wstała i otarła ręke z czerwonej cieczy. - Teraz on cię na pewno dopadnie! - Chyba śnisz! Wzięłam ją za kark, zaczełam walić jej głową o ścianę ,a na końcu otworzyłam okno i ją przez nie wyrzuciłam. Wtedy się obudziłam, rozglądnełam się , ale Edwarda nie było. Pewnie poszedł już spać. Ekran telewizora był niebieski. Wziełam komórkę była godzina 3:00. Poszłam do łóżka i zasnęłam. Z rana przyszedł listonosz, który podał mi paczkę. Ja nic przecież nie zamawiałam. – Pomyślałam, że to pewnie Edward zamówił te grę. Zaczęłam ją rozpakowywać gdy nagle na mnie naskoczył i krzyknął: - Nie ruszaj jej! - A co to? - Eeeee……… Gta V. - A po co ją kupowałeś? Mogłam ci ją spiracić. - No wiesz, chciałem mieć oryginał. Nic nie odpowiedział i poszedł ją wypróbować. Ja natomist poszłam do pracy. Było normalnie wieci , znalezienie żartownisiów, którzy dzwonią na policje bez sensu , albo informacje o mordercach. Podczas przerwy na obiad, kiedy jadłam sernik wszedł szef. Wyglądał dziwnie, miał tęczowy krawat i czarny smoking, dodatkowo nosił czerwone trampki. Połowa moich współpraowników zaczęła się z niego śmiać. Jednak szef zaczął na nich się drzeć: - ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ DEBILE! - No przepraszamy - Powiedział Jan. Był zawsze w centrum uwagi.- Ale pan sam wygląda jak idiota. - JESZCZE JEDNO TAKIE ZDANIE A OBNIŻE CI STANOWISKO! – Od razu wszyscy się uciszyli. - No dobra Mr Hanno proszę cię do gabinetu. Poszłam za nim. Podczas drogi widziałam sekretarki, które ledwo powstrzymywały śmiech. Uciszyłam je pokazując na niego i robiąc znak podcinania gardła. Wtedy się odwróciły i próbowały się na niego nie patrzeć. Gabinet był już posprzątany. Usiadłam na krześle. - Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. - O czym? - No więc tak godzine przed twjim wyjazdem do pracy przyszła do mnie Szanon Goldman. Była ona pobijana ze złamaną ręką i powiedziała, że to twoja wina! - To niemożliwe! Rzeczywiście pobiłam ją , ale w śnie! - Wtedy wytrzeszczył oczy, a jego zierenice się pomniejszyły. - O nie…… zainteresowali się tobą! - O co panu chodzi? - Sekta X chce zabrać twoją dusze do piekła! - Może precyzyjniej? - X to sonic.exe z ludzi chce zrobić swoje lalki! - A niby jak to robi? - Zabiera ją po przez grę! - Tą z gamejonity? Serio? - Nie, to są podróbki. Te prawdziwe są przechowywane na płytkach! - To jest nonsen, nie wierzee w to gówno! - Oj uwierzysz! Kiedy ją dostaniesz. - Ale ja już ją dostałam….i na dodatek wyrzuciłam! Miałam już porządnie dosyć gada mi o jakiś sektach i….i sama nie wiem to jest chore! Kiedy miałam wejść do domu światło było włączone. Nie poszedł do pracy, a może dostał zwolnienie mój kochanienki - pomyślałam. Poszłam do pokoju i zobaczyłam go. Leżał on przed włączonym laptopem. Był blady. Widać, że coś mu się musiało stać. Upadłam na kolana. Podeszłam do niego, sprawdziłam puls. Żył! Próbowałam go ocuć. Potem chciałam zrobić reanimację, ale kiedy zdjęłam jego koszulkę zobaczyłam coś strasznego. Na jego sześciopaku było napisany numer 53. Jeszcze leciał z tego numeru krew. Zadzwoniłam po karetke. Kiedy karetka jechała zrobiłam pierwszą pomoc. Nie wierzyłam jak to możliwe, jak znalazł grę.Muszę się dowiedzieć gdzie je robią! - pomyślałam. A co jeśli szef ma racje, że sekta X zabija. To nie może być prawda jak taki zlepek pixseli, który nie ma nawet 5cm może wyjść z komputera. Na szczęście wreszcie przyjechali. Wzięli go do szpitala. Podczas jazdy płakałam . Wróciłam do domu i usłyszałam dźwięk ERRORU z laptopa. Pobiegłam na górę, a na ekranie była straszna gęba Sonica. Na początku się przeraziłam, ale potem zamknęłam laptop i odłączyłam ładowarkę. Jednak się nie wyłączył. Nie wytrzymałam, więc wzięłam go i wyrzuciłam przez okno. Niech jakiś złodziej to zabierze. - pomyslałam. Poszłam spać, ale z włączoną lampką nocną. Ten sen był okropny . Byłam w zniszczonym gabinecie Roberta. Nagle weszła dziwna postać…był to Sonic. -Witaj. - Powiedział demonicznym głosem – Widać, że poradziłaś sobie ze Szanon. - Czego ode mnie chcesz?! - Chce twej walecznej duszy jest ona wspaniała, nawet lepsza niż jej! - Nigdy ci jej nie oddam! - Kopnełąm go z całej siły w twarz. Nie tracąc czasu walnełam, go w brzuch potem, w twarz i tak pare razy. W końcu chwycił moją ręke i ją złamał. Potem mnie odepchną tak mocno, że upadłam. - Zapomniałeś o jednej rzeczy! – krzyknęłam - Niby jakiej?! - Ja mam silną wyobraźnie i mogę kontrolować moje sny! - W tedy pojawił się pistolet w mojej ręce - Uważaj kogo chcesz zniszczyć! - I postrzeliłam go w głowę. - Obudziłam się, byłam już spóźniona do pracy. Szybko się ubrałam wzięłam drugie śniadanie (wczorajszą kolację) i jak najszybciej mogłam pojechałam do pracy. Już w drzwiach zastałam szefa. - Przepraszam za spóźnienie.... - Wiem, lecz jakie to życie nie móc mówić, widzieć ani się ruszać! Jak chcesz możemy zrobić pogrzeb. - Co ty nie! Pogrzebie mojego męża żywcem! - Nie, mi chodzi o to że zakończymy jego życie szybko i bez boleśnie. - Em… no sama nie wiem. - A prawie zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że daje ci wolne. - Och naprawdę dziękuję. Wróciłam do domu, nalałam ciepłej wody do wanny. Zdjęłam ubranie i do niej weszłam. Moczyłam się i zastanawiałam co dalej, czy mam walczyć z X. Chciałam zapomnieć o wszystkim co było. Dlaczego moja dusza jest dla niego idealna. Moja dusza przecież nie jest idealna tylko ma instynkt przetrwania. Edward…. był mądry i nigdy by takiego głupiego błędu. Mówiłam mu o sonicowych morderwscach. Nie wierze. W tedy zaczęłam płakać, łzy zaczęły powoli spływać z moich zielonych oczów. Skończyłam się kąpać i przebrałam się w piżamę. Kiedy weszłam do pokoju laptop był cały i na dodatek włączony. Postanowiłam z nim walczyć. Włączyłam ikone sonic.exe. Przywitało mnie od razu menu ze sonic advance. Sonic miał czarne oczy z czerwonymi zrenicami, z których leciała krew. Słaby fotoszop. - pomyślałam, gdy nacisnełam game start. Wtedy sonic miał szerszy uśmiech. Napis sonic miał krwawe ,,O”. A ten mały napis znaczył.”I’m god”. Nie przeraziłam się. Wiedziałam, że ON mnie nie dopadnie dopóki nie przejdę gry. Wiem jestem głupia . Mogłam przecież zadzwonić po egzorcyste. No, ale ta rozmowa byłaby głupia, bo ksiądz by mi nie uwierzył. Menu wyboru postaci był inny. Postacie do wybania były niektóre zablokowane. Narazie do wybrania była cream. Moja ulubiona postać. Cream miała zaszyte oczy z których leciała krew. A jej odcień był ciemniejszy. Zaczełam trochę nie normalnie. Jedno jej oko było zaszyte a pięsć zakrwawiona. Jej zwierzak jakby płakał. Zaczełam biec w prawo. Pominełam pętle . Ku mojemu zdziwienniu nie było przeciwników. Biegnąc dalej muzyka nagle się zmieniła na dzwięk krzyków i płaczu dziecka. Cream była smutniejsza a jej komapn nagle się zatrzymał. To pewnie jest scenka . Płakał on i beczał . Królik się uśmiechnął i wyrwał mu tą kulke z głowy. Potem zaczęła rwać mu skrzydła. Kiedy on ledwo żył, ona go doniła. Zrobiła speed dash i wjechła na niego. Rozbryzgła się krew, a jej najlepszego przyjaciela już nie było . Miała na swej sukience jego oko. Scenka sie zakończyła i mogłam dalej biec. Długo naciskałam prawą strzałke aż natrafiłam na kolce. Robiły jako podłoże . Wpisałam kod na wieczne latanie i starałam się jej postacią tą przeszkodę przelecieć. Kolce stawały się zakrwawione i jakby zwierzątka były na nie nadziane. Zauważyłam małą platforme. Na której stał SONIC. Cream nie mogła już latać i wylądowała na niej. Sonic wziął ją za uszy i je wyrwał. Było widać z jej głowy kawałki mózgu. Następnie było tylko gorzej ,gdyż podniósł kolce i wbił je w jej głowę. Gra sama się wyłączyła. Z tej okropnej i głuchej ciszy uratował mnie dzwonienie telefonu. To był Robert. Odebrałam. - No cześć Hania. - Dobry wieczór szefie. - Jutro pogrzeb na 10:30.- Powiedział smutnym głosem. Ja zaczęłam płakać głośno i wyraźnie. - Nie płacz będzie dobrze weź pół litra i poczujesz się lepiej! - Ja nie wiem czy powinnam pić... - Ja nie wiem czy powinnam pić… - Nieee, spokojnie masz mocną głowę, dwa kubki ci nic nie zrobią. - Dobrze życzę miłej nocy! - Nawzajem! Poszłam do salonu, wzięłam najdroższego szampana. Miałam go dać dla Edwarda na walentynki. Szkoda, że nie spróbuje już nigdy tego smaku. Po dwóch kieliszkach położyłam się na łóżku. Było jeszcze nie zagrzane, więc było trochę zimno. Wtuliłam się w kołdrę i zasnęłam. Obudziłam się z rana. Wzięłam telefon i zobaczyłam, że jest już 9:00. Więc ubrałam się i zjadłam śniadanie. Gorące grzanki z kawą. Kiedy myłam zęby z moich ust zaczęła lecieć krew. Uznałam, że to tylko wina moich słabych dziąseł. Była już 9:19. Wyszłam już z domu, bo do kościoła było daleko. Wsiadłam do auta. Kiedy jechałam spojrzałam na lusterko, wydawało mi się, że to był Knuckles . Uśmiechał się do mnie. Próbowałam to ignorować. Jednak przemówił do mnie: - I co nadal mi nie wierzysz? - Odejdź ode mnie! - krzyknęłam przerażona. - Ale to ja! Edward! - To nie prawda! - krzyknęłam jeszcze głośniej ze łzami w oczach. - Uwierz mi - mówiąc to uśmiechnął się złowieszczo - Z kieszeni wyjmij prezent, który miałem ci dać. Zdziwiona tylko kiwnęłam głową a ON nagle zniknął. Zaparkowałam na parkingu i cicho zaczęłam łkać, gdy nagle w okno ktoś zapukał. Spojrzałam i to był Robert. Krzyczał coś do mnie, a ja otworzyłam okno. - Halo? Coś się dzieje? Jest pani w stanie pójść na pogrzeb? - powiedział do mnie. - Tak, tak. Musiałam dojść do ładu. Po czym wyszłam i udałam się do kościoła. Trumna była otwarta, ale drewno, w które zainwestowałam to był mochoń. Zawsze lubił drzewa tego gatunku. Podeszłam do niego by ostatni raz na niego spojrzeć. Przez chwilę się zastanawiałam czy sprawdzić jednak, czy ma ten prezent w kieszeni. Obejrzałam się i gdy nikt nie patrzył na trumnę sięgnęłam do kieszeni i wyjęłam klocek lego z kartką. Coś było na kartce napisane. Usiadłam na ławce i rozwinęłam tą kartkę. Było napisane: Moja Droga Hanno! Uwielbiam i kocham Cię. Wiem, że to tylko klocek, ale zawiera on w sobie pewną historię. Kiedy mieliśmy po 6 lat, postanowiłem, że własnoręcznie dla ciebie coś zrobię. I tak oto ten klocek powstał. Chciałem Ci go dać, ale uważałem, że ci się nie spodoba. Chciałem Ci go dać na walentynki, ale zakupiłem tę cholerną grę. Przepraszam, że Cię nie słuchałem.... Twój Edward Rozpłakałam się. Mój mąż....dlaczego on? Płakałam przez cała liturgię pogrzebową, trzymając mocno klocek. Po pogrzebie, podszedł do mnie Robert i zaproponował, żebym poszła z nim do baru. Zgodziłam się. Usiedliśmy przy stoliku. Robert zapytał mnie: - Może wódki z jakimś sokiem? - Wolę wino - rzekłam smutnym głosem. - Dobra. Barman! Barman przyjął zamówienie po czym wrócił z wódką i winem. Gdy nalewał spojrzał się na mnie dziwne po czym zapytał się: - To ty jesteś ta Hanna? Możesz ze mną na chwilę pójść? To dość ważne i chyba ci pomoże ze śledztwem. Spojrzałam na Roberta a on kiwnął głową. Wstałam i poszłam za nim wcześniej sprawdzając czy mam przy sobie broń i kajdanki. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Gdy poszliśmy na zaplecze od razu rzucił się na mnie. Na szczęście udało mi się go obezwładnić i przypiąć kajdankami. Wyjęłam pistolet i przyłożyłam do jego skroni. Z uśmieszkiem na twarzy spojrzałam na niego i z wściekłością w głosie rzekłam do niego: - Nie atakuje się osoby na służbie, która prowadzi śledztwo panie z sekty X. - O czym ty do mnie mówisz? Nic na mnie nie masz! - wykrzyknął mi to w twarz. - Zaraz będę raz po raz strzelać od nóg aż dojdzie do rąk. Będzie to ciebie w chuj bolało - To powiedziawszy pistolet powędrował w dół. - Dobra dobra! Czego chcesz? - Zaprowadzisz mnie do nich i to w tej chwili - uśmięchnełam się ironicznie. - Dobra - mruknął. Wyszliśmy z baru tylnym wyjściem. Cały czas mierzyłam pistoletem do niego. Szliśmy ciemnymi uliczkami, aż w końcu, dotarliśmy do ślepego zaułka. Barman zaczął się śmiać. Nagle ktoś z tyłu uderzył mnie i zapadła ciemność. Obudziłam się. Próbowałam poruszyć rękami, ale miałam związane. Nogami również usiłowałam wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, ale również były związane. A konkretnie przywiązane do krzesła. Przede mną stanęła Szanon Goldman. Oczywiście dalej miała złamaną rękę. Patrzyła na mnie z czystą nienawiścią. - I jak twoja ręka? Dalej się goi? - rzuciłam jej ironiczny uśmieszek. - Nie długo zedrę ci ten uśmieszek z twarzy - rzekła z jadem w swoim głosie - A teraz za to co mi zrobiłaś zapłacisz najwyższą cenę! - Em sory, ale portfel jest pusty. Wątpię, żebyś mi odebrała życie.... - Zauważyłam, że wkłada płytkę CD do komputera. Wiedziałam co to za płytka. - Nie.... nie rób tego! Możemy się dogadać! - Już jest za późno - uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie po czym odwróciła głowę w stronę monitora. Zaczęłam jak najszybciej szarpać za liny, gdy nagle coś (oczywiście wraz z krzesłem) wsiąknęło mnie do gry. Stał przede mną Sonic.exe z dziurą w czole obficie krwawiącą. Jego czarne oczy przeszywały mnie na wylot. Pomiędzy jego zębami były kawałki jakiegoś mięsa. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od komentarza: - Boże Sonic ty nie dbasz o higienę! Wali ci serio z ryja. Weź zainwestuj w szczoteczkę i pastę. - Wiesz czyje to mięso? - powiedział jakby nie sugerował się moim komentarzem. - Hm, podejrzewam, że zwierzęce a konkretnie jakiejś świni... - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! TO NIE JEST..... - NANANANANA! NIE SŁUCHAM CIE! NANA... Nie dokończyłam gdyż Sonic.exe podszedł do mnie i drapnął mnie swymi pazurami przez całą twarz. Powstrzymałam się od krzyku bólu. Nie chciałam mu dać tej satysfakcji. - Radzę ci raz się odezwiesz przerywając mi, to będzie gorzej. Kiwnęłam głową, dając znak, że będę siedzieć cicho. W miedzy czasie usiłowałam poluzować liny. Udało mi się uwolnić nogi, ale zostały mi jeszcze ręce. Szkoda, że ta suka Szadon zabrała mi pistolet. - NO WRESZCIE! - Wykrzyknął Sonic.exe po czym zaczął nawijać - Dawałem ci non-stop szansę na to byś do mnie dołączyła. Mogłaś być lepsza niż Szadon! Mogłabyś być POTĘŻNA. Dałem ci się nawet pokonać! Zabrałem ci męża, ale ty NIC! - To źle myślałeś. Po tym co zrobiłeś gardzę TOBĄ! Będę walczyć dopóki cię nie pokonam. Sonic.exe zaśmiał się, aż popłynęły jego krwawe łzy. - Jesteś w moim wymiarze! A ja w nim robię co chcę i kiedy chcę! - W końcu udało mi się uwolnić jedną rękę, więc musiałam grać na zwłokę. - Nie pokonasz mnie jestem zbyt potężny. JESTEM BOGIEM! - Nie Sonic. Nie jesteś bogiem. JESTEŚ KURWA JEŻEM! - A czy bóg nie ma własnego wymiaru? - Ja się na tym nie znam, ale jedno wiem na pewno... - Udało mi się uwolnić drugą rękę. - Że jednak jesteś idiotą! Kopnęłam z całej siły go w żuchwę swoim obcasem (zabójcza broń) i rzuciłam się na niego. Zaczęłam go podduszać, gdy nagle z drzewa spadła na mnie dziwna wersja Tailsa i zaczęła rwać moje włosy. - SZLAG! ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE! Chwyciłam go mocno i rzuciłam nim o podłogę miażdżąc przy tym mu głowę. Sonic.exe zaczął się śmiać. - Co cię tak śmieszy?